


【昇植x胜宇】春夏秋冬

by Lensevenstars



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensevenstars/pseuds/Lensevenstars
Summary: CP：姜昇植x韩胜宇（请认清左右位及时避雷）现实背景，想写一篇温柔的文。虽然R18预警，但只有破烂自行车，请不要期待。胜宇的所有cp里我对这对有着独特的感情，所以用心的写了。





	【昇植x胜宇】春夏秋冬

**Author's Note:**

> CP：姜昇植x韩胜宇（请认清左右位及时避雷）  
现实背景，想写一篇温柔的文。  
虽然R18预警，但只有破烂自行车，请不要期待。  
胜宇的所有cp里我对这对有着独特的感情，所以用心的写了。  


2018年4月16日，晴。

他又感觉到了那道熟悉的视线。

并非是惹人烦厌的。

与之相反，是让他觉得心安的存在。

趁着工作人员确认内容的空隙，韩胜宇转过头看向那边，目光相触，对方眼神闪了闪，努力装作只是随意打量四周的样子，只是僵在脸上的别扭表情和飘忽不定的眼神暴露了蹩脚演技。

看着不擅长表情管理的姜昇植就差没把尴尬两个字写在脸上，韩胜宇不禁笑弯了眼。忙里偷闲的时光短暂即逝，工作人员很快地就把刚才拍摄的一段视频确认完毕了，韩胜宇下意识打起精神换上了认真的表情，继续跟工作人员讨论刚才的拍摄。

今天是拍摄新单曲《俉月哀》MV的日子，时隔半年的漫长等待，最终只能以一首单曲回归。

或许是意识到了什么，所有成员都努力的想做到更好。

近一个月以来大家的刻苦练习韩胜宇都看在了眼里，因此更觉得肩上担子沉重。

这是他的责任，也是他的动力。

“这部分的舞蹈……”

盯着刚拍摄完的群舞的视频画面，韩胜宇皱起了眉头。俉月哀的舞蹈改过很多次，可这次mv拍摄地点是古式建筑的庭院，景色相当烘托歌曲的氛围，可对比之下部分编舞却显得有些暗淡。

韩胜宇沉吟了一会，刚直起身子准备做些什么，一直站在身后不远处的姜昇植说话了： “我去把大家叫过来吧。”

再看过去，只见姜昇植小跑着的背影。

这时已经是接近深夜的时间，从早晨到现在的持续拍摄工作让人疲惫不已，在结束舞蹈拍摄后成员各自散开也没敢跑远，就在附近找地方休息，因此姜昇植转了一圈便轻松把人都集齐了。

只要说到正事上，所有人都一扫疲惫神态，认真的讨论了起来。

再次更改了编舞，并重新拍摄后，终于结束了MV的全员部分，只剩下单人部分后续继续拍摄。

回程的车上，孩子们都累得东倒西歪地睡成一团，韩胜宇看着窗外忽明忽暗的灯光莫名的没有什么睡意。

“编舞还能再做改动，可是时间太紧了……”

比起疲劳，更多的是没能做到更好的遗憾。

并肩坐在一排的姜昇植默默地握住了韩胜宇的手轻声安慰道：“还有时间的，还来得及把更好的舞台呈现给粉丝。”

感受手中传来的热度和力度，仿佛心中的烦闷也被熨平了一样，韩胜宇微微勾起嘴角：“哥我饿了。”

“也是，你今天都没能好好吃饭，等下到了宿舍煮拉面当夜宵？”

明明是韩胜宇更年长，可姜昇植仿佛是没察觉对方反过来的称呼，自然地接过了话。

“嗯，说起来你对我喊你哥都没反应，但是为什么每次被我发现你在看我的时候都要装作不经意的样子？那个样子真的好好笑。”想笑又怕吵醒睡的正香的孩子们，韩胜宇只能把脸埋在姜昇植的肩头，扒拉着对方忍笑到直抖。

“我怕你会感到压力嘛……真的那么好笑？”姜昇植摸了摸自己的脸，有些疑惑自己到底是什么表情。

平复了笑意的韩胜宇看向姜昇植，眼神亮亮：“我不会觉得有压力啊，因为昇植想帮我分担的吧，就像有的时候我忍不住喊你哥一样，是让我觉得可靠的存在。”

突如其来的告白让姜昇植心中释然：“那么胜宇以后也多多依靠哥吧。”

“好。”

这个人不仅是他的心安所在，也是他的温柔恋人。

狭小的车厢内，两人十指相扣互相依靠着，享受着繁忙日程中难得的静谧。

2018年6月23日，雨。

时间飞快，不知不觉已经入夏了。

持续的雨天不仅没能让温度下降，反而更加闷热，到处都潮乎乎的令人难以呼吸。

宿舍只有客厅的空调正发着嗡嗡声响声努力工作着，可其中一间房间却紧闭着将仅有的一丝干燥与清凉拒之门外，房间内湿答答的空气仿佛实质一般牵扯着四肢，窗帘被拉的严实，透不出一丝光，昏暗的仿佛已经到了夜晚，韩胜宇置身其中，却无知无觉。

他觉得自己最近变得有些奇怪。

不止是他，俉月哀活动结束之后，团里其他成员也或多或少的陷入了这种低沉情绪之内。

但韩胜宇尤其严重。

遗憾、愧疚、自责、焦躁……各种情绪爬上心头，甚至已经开始影响韩胜宇的日常。

再这样下去他害怕因为自己影响到全团的状态，这种事情是他无论如何都不想看到的。因此在他无法顺利调整自己的情况下，选择了避开了去练习的成员们，独自一人呆在了宿舍。

寂静的宿舍之中，只听得的到窗外点点雨声与偶尔过往的车辆声响，韩胜宇也不知道该做些什么，干脆靠着床抱着膝盖放空自己。

突然之间客厅传来了门被打开关上的声音，紧接着是将伞收了起来的动静，带动着塑料袋一起发出的摩擦声，然后客厅之中响起了脚步声。

韩胜宇听着，隐约猜出了是谁。

果然来人径直走到了房门前，静立着没了声音，不过也仅仅是犹豫了几个呼吸，房门终究还是被打开了，屋外的光亮瞬间撒落一地。

“我给你带了雪糕。”

姜昇植扫了一眼室内，细心的又将房门关上了，然后将手中的便利店塑料袋放在了一边地板上，也不在意屋内的闷热，坐在了韩胜宇身边。

两人陷入了沉默，屋内也重新安静了下来，不需要语言，无数个日夜的风雨同舟让他们都切实的感受得到对方的喜与忧，压抑许久的情绪像是找到了突破口般，无法忽视的焦灼情绪在韩胜宇胸口搅乱。

他大概疯了吧。

在吻上姜昇植对上了对方的诧异眼神时，韩胜宇突然这么想。

凌乱的呼吸相错交融，这是一个没有任何技巧可言的吻，甚至亲吻之间连牙齿都磕碰了好几次，姜昇植还是第一次面对如此热情的恋人。

韩胜宇力气大得惊人，可以说其余六个人加起来也难敌他一个人，因此当姜昇植被按倒在地无法动弹，偏偏下身却被对方揉弄到起立时，他才惊觉往日床上的可爱恋人真的是对方手下留情了。

不过姜昇植没做任何抵抗，看出了韩胜宇状态不对劲，温柔如他甚至都做好了做一次承受方的心理准备，然而令他意外的是，很快他就感觉到下身埋进了一片紧致炙热之中。

“快起来！”姜昇植大惊失色想把韩胜宇推开，可被双手被对方钳住，这个状态他也不敢用力挣扎怕伤到对方。

太过胡来了！没有润滑扩张强硬插入的体验糟糕透了。

韩胜宇痛的几乎眼前发黑，粗重的呼吸之间都藏不住颤音，一时间僵在那里进退两难。强烈的痛感让韩胜宇手上失力，像是出去淋了一圈雨一般，冷汗顺着下巴滴滴答答地落在了姜昇植的身上。

此刻姜昇植也并不好受，但在双手自由之后第一时间撑住对方因使不上力而顺着体重下沉的腰，没有贸然从对方身体内拔出，而是选择了细致地抚摸对方腰腹间的敏感地带。

被温柔对待的身体逐渐放松了下来，韩胜宇也配合着调整呼吸努力适应，疼痛感减轻之后手脚也能用上力气了，不容对方拒绝地沉下身体将对方完全纳入体内。

“唔！你怎么能这样乱来？”一直是最没脾气的姜昇植这时也觉得来气，几乎是咬着牙维持理智。

垂着头的韩胜宇轻轻喘息着，被汗打湿的刘海遮住了眼看不清表情：“呐，昇植，抱抱我吧。”

犹如雨中被抛弃的小狗，带着哭腔的语调让姜昇植心软，撑起上身怜惜地将恋人抱进怀里。仿佛明白了对方急切和焦灼的原因，像是安抚孩子一般，姜昇植轻柔的抚摸着韩胜宇的头发，一下一下，不厌其烦。

“不管在哪里，发生什么，我都会追随着你的，所以……别害怕。”

将脸埋在姜昇植的肩上，韩胜宇闷声闷气地开口道：“我怕这次是最后的机会了，我想和你们一直在一起。”

新曲的惨淡和低迷的人气一直如根刺一样扎在韩胜宇的心底，公司也隐约间有了放弃组合的意思，身为队长的他第一时间就察觉到高层之间决策的变动，而且这种不安随着时间的推移日渐扩大，最终将他吞没。

“我也不想这样的，我已经在努力调整心情了。”韩胜宇哽咽着，“可我明明已经这么难过了，为什么流不出眼泪。”

姜昇植愣了一下，对这个流着泪自己却浑然不知的男人心疼不已，捧起对方的脸将吻落在颤抖着的眼睑上。

“大家都在的，相信我，会有办法的。”

更多带着安抚意味的吻落在了韩胜宇的身上，解开心结之后氛围又变回了以往熟悉的性爱过程，闷热的房间内肌肤相亲的触感更加切实，两人像是想确信什么一般互相安慰着缠绵。只有被单独放在一边的雪糕，在不知不觉中化掉了。

2018年11月18日，阴。

为期两天的粉丝见面会让所有人都难得拥有了愉快轻松的心情。

所有人都在用心准备这次的舞台，日常训练虽然辛苦，但这才是他们能继续下去的理由。汗水换回来的自然是没有遗憾的演出，大家在舞台上流着汗、流着泪，和粉丝一起唱着最后一首歌，迎来了见面会的结束。

只是前一刻还在舞台上笑着和粉丝挥手的韩胜宇，一下舞台却差点站不住，好在被走在后面的姜昇植眼疾手快地捞了一把才避免了摔下楼梯。贴在一起隔着一件薄薄的衬衫，姜昇植这才发现怀里的人浑身发烫，显然烧的不轻。

“胜宇哥没事吧？”“没伤到哪吧？”其他成员见动静急忙凑了过来，顿时乱哄哄一片。

面对大家担忧的眼神，韩胜宇不动声色地反手握住了姜昇植的手臂，笑道：“刚才只是没留神踩空了，没事的。”

身后还有成员没完全下舞台，怕粉丝担忧，姜昇植没声张，只是低声问了一句，“还能走么？”

“嗯。”

扶着韩胜宇到了后台，姜昇植叫来了经纪人拿了体温计，大家这才知道韩胜宇正病着。量完体温度数38.5，这已经不是吃药睡一觉就能好的程度，自动忽视病人的强烈反对，大家一致把这个家伙送到了医院。

本以为韩胜宇是因为最近温差大没注意着凉了，结果检查出来却是腿部炎症引发的发热，比起感冒这种小病，显然被瞒着的腿伤才是大问题。

挂着点滴的韩胜宇精神有些萎靡的缩在医院的椅子上，身上盖着不知是谁的外套，足足好几件把他圈着。

“我不要住院。”病人没有死心的继续挣扎。

知道韩胜宇在闹性子，可看板着脸几乎没怎么说话的姜昇植，感觉气氛有点怪异，这下子大家面面相觑有点担心。

“行。”姜昇植却一口答应了，“反正明天约了详细的检查，准时来也一样的。”

还没来得及高兴的韩胜宇顿时又焉了，对上面无表情的姜昇植心里有些打鼓，犹豫了一会还是忍不住开口问道：“你不生气？”

“生气有什么用，反正最后跳不了舞难过的还是你。”带了点赌气意味的语调，说完姜昇植也有些不自在，怕自己的话伤人，牵了韩胜宇的手放轻语气，“想上舞台的心情我能理解，可是希望你能早点跟我们说，这样无论练习中还是舞台上我们都能帮你减轻负担，而不是你一个人咬牙撑着。”

“是啊胜宇哥，偶尔你也可以依靠我们的。”其他成员也围过来一起握住韩胜宇的手。

看着大家担心的眼神和手上传来的重量，韩胜宇笑的温柔：“好，不会有下次了。”

陪着韩胜宇吊完了针，又跟医生确认好了后续检查时间，大家才一起回了宿舍。韩胜宇打了消炎药之后热度虽然褪了下去，不过腿伤不是一时半会能好的，走路都要有人扶着。

姜昇植自认自己是成员里最细心的，又担心韩胜宇有什么不便，因此就跟林势俊换了床方便照顾。郑秀彬见状干脆抱着自己的被子也搬到另一个房间去了，临走时还起哄说留给爸妈空间。

韩胜宇躺在自己床上，被子蒙着脸只露出了一双眼睛看着收拾着临时床铺的姜昇植：“唉，要和昇植一个房间啊，昇植睡觉打呼噜很吵的哦。”

“我才没有，我那只是很小的呼吸声。”自尊心受创的姜昇植有点委屈。

对方的这个反应引得韩胜宇乐得不行。

姜昇植沉默着思考了一会，转身蹲在韩胜宇床边，一脸认真的问道：“要不然让韩势或者灿过来？”

韩胜宇看着他眨了眨眼睛，从被窝里伸出了一只手扯住了姜昇植衣服下摆，声音蒙在被子里有些发闷：“没让你走。”

“嗯？你说什么？还是韩势比较好？那我去叫他。”姜昇植起了坏心想报复回去，装作没听清作势要走。

“哥！”虽然明白姜昇植在捉弄他，韩胜宇也只能服软，毕竟是他起的头。

心满意足的姜昇植露出笑容：“好了我继续铺床去。”

韩胜宇扯着他衣服却没撒手地往墙边挪了挪，然后看着他语调软软：“哥干脆陪我一起睡吧。”

姜昇植能拒绝么？

显然并不能。

“先说好你别乱来哦。”先警告了一番偶尔会有突发行为的调皮恋人，姜昇植叹了口气看了一眼笑得像只狐狸的韩胜宇，认命地叹了口气。

果然刚躺下，某个粘人精就贴了过来，姜昇植调整姿势将韩胜宇抱了个满怀，轻轻按住在自己胸口乱蹭的脑袋，在对方头顶落下一个吻：“睡了，明天陪你去检查。”

“嗯。”韩胜宇听话的安静下来了，贴在温热的胸口听着熟悉的心跳声，像是被施了魔法似的瞬间泛起了困意，“晚安。”

“晚安。”

一夜好眠。

2019年2月3日，阴。

转眼离上次回归又过了半年，这次后续回归却没有丝毫消息，之前的猜测与担忧像是落了实。为了能有翻身的机会，韩胜宇怀着挣扎的心情递上去了那份申请书，这也是和公司商量之后能争取到的最好的一条路。

只是这条路的尽头有什么，他也不知道。

回到宿舍正好是晚饭的点，最近姜昇植和郑秀彬热衷于自己做晚饭，其他人有的吃就行了，没有丝毫顾忌地蹭着饭，最后就演变成了大家一起凑钱买菜在宿舍吃晚饭的习惯。

看到韩胜宇回来了，都韩势一脸兴奋跑过来报告：“今天小气鬼姜昇植竟然自掏腰包买了肉！虽然是五花肉，不过已经是奇迹了！”

“啊！我都听到了。”正巧端着盘子走出厨房的姜昇植把这话听得一字不落，“今天晚饭没你的份了。”

“别啊！昇植哥，我这是夸你今天大方呢！”

“我听到你说小气鬼了。”

“这不是事实么？”

客厅桌子上摆着前年某个节目赢来的烤肉机，其他人围坐在桌边，活脱脱乞丐附体般盯着桌上的肉垂涎。

“人到齐了可以开动了吧？”林势俊显然已经迫不及待了。

随着姜昇植大手一挥，饭桌顿时变成战场。如往常一般吵吵闹闹的吃完了晚饭，大家一起收拾着桌子，韩胜宇也自觉地担任了洗碗工。

随着最后一叠碗筷被送进厨房，其他人见没有其他要做的事情，便各自捧着肚子回房间躺着消食去了。

“我来帮忙吧。”姜昇植卷起袖子走了过来。

韩胜宇闻言笑了笑腾出片地方，狭小的厨房两人挨着站立，安静下来的空间内只有哗哗的水声和碗盘碰撞的清脆声响，默契的互相递着碗筷，很快就清洗一空。

“最近变冷了很多呢，天气预报说会下雪。”擦干手上的水，韩胜宇回头就看到姜昇植站在窗边往外张望，好奇的也凑过去往窗外看去，“啊，是不是已经在下了？”

“好像在下了呢。”

闻言韩胜宇索性推开了窗户，顿时一道冷风夹杂着冬季独有的清冽气息吹了进来，让人精神一振。透过呼出的白色雾气往天空看去，黑夜中不停飘下的片片雪花显眼极了。

忍不住缩了缩脖子，姜昇植转过头看向韩胜宇，露出大大的笑容：“要跟我去约会么？”

相视一笑。

“好。”

回来时穿的外套都还放在客厅，两人又戴上帽子包裹严实，瞒着家里的孩子悄悄溜出门了。

分不清是因为下雪还是因为单独约会的缘故，漫步在道路上的韩胜宇心情变得有些雀跃，但思绪却融入夜色归于宁静。

不知不觉两人就走到了附近的小公园，还是那两支熟悉的秋千，坐在上面一荡一晃，抬头看着像是要落在眼里的雪花，仿佛拥抱了天空一样。

“想听歌了。”韩胜宇看向姜昇植的脸上全是期待的神情。

“那我放首歌听？”

“想听昇植唱。”韩胜宇笑的眼睛弯弯，“我说过的吧，我最喜欢的乐器是昇植的嗓音。”

姜昇植有些不好意思别开视线：“咳……别提这个了。”

“哥之前不是还挺开心的么。”

“开心是开心……”被夸了嗓音的主唱哪有不开心的道理，更何况是被恋人喜爱着，只是姜昇植始终不习惯这种太过坦率的表白，“我唱给你听吧，想听什么？”

“嗯……”韩胜宇陷入思考。

看着远处的灯光和夜空，姜昇植突然说道：“我想起了以前我们一起唱过的一首歌。”

“哪首？”

安静的雪夜，小小的公园里姜昇植轻声唱着《十二月的奇迹》，熟悉的歌词熟悉的旋律，等回过神时韩胜宇已经跟着一起唱了，好像一直以来的记忆也被唤醒了一般，以前一些以为已经变模糊的记忆又闪现在眼前。

或许是歌词太过应景了，这首歌唱完了之后好一阵韩胜宇都无法开口，最后只能低声吐出一句：“对不起。”

“为什么道歉？”

“……”

看着韩胜宇沉默的模样，姜昇植手上不禁握紧了秋千的锁链：“如果是那个节目的事情，没有必要道歉的。”

这件事情当初公司告知了团里所有人，当然公司不会放所有人参加，只允许其中几人考虑，韩胜宇正是其中一人，那个时候姜昇植就知道他会怎么选了。

“虽然会担心那种高强度训练和环境你能不能适应，甚至私心并不想你去。”姜昇植说到这里，也觉得嘴中发涩，“你做的决定，从来没人能劝下来，但是我们都明白你没有一件事是因为你自己才这样拼的。”

就是因为明白，姜昇植才觉得无力，他没有阻拦的资格。

随着雪花一片片落在身上消融不见，仿佛带着身体某一部分的温度一起消失不见，下雪天的寒冷，好像这会儿才体会到了。

“因为我想和你们在一起。”韩胜宇静静地说道，虽然他不止一次说过这句话，但是这次的语气却额外坚定。

“虽然会是短暂的分别，但是我想一直和你们在一起的。”

韩胜宇站起来蹲在姜昇植的腿边，握住了他的手，温热的体温在冬夜里分外鲜明：“所以等等我，可能未来一段时间昇植会很辛苦，但是对不起，请再等等我。”

看着韩胜宇泛着晶莹的眼睛和努力的笑容，姜昇植也忍不住哽咽：“我们会等你的，一直都会。”

似乎是觉得哭出来太过丢脸，姜昇植胡乱的抹了把脸，发着红的眼睛定定的看着韩胜宇：“你也不要太担心我们，放心的去吧。”

“好。”

雪无声落下的夜晚，心意相通的恋人定下了约定。

全文完，但他们未完待续，等待那一天的到来。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后提到的那首《十二月的奇迹》，很神奇是我在写这部分时无意换bgm的时候听到的。  
本来是打算写另一首歌的，但是看到爸妈绝美和声和甜甜靠头，突然起了心思去搜了一下歌词，然后惊讶的发现太合适了，也是写的雪与离别。  
有兴趣的小伙伴可以b站搜韩胜宇和这首歌名，歌词也可以看看，真的真的听着这歌写到最后哭出了声。  
如最后所言，我会一直等那一天的。


End file.
